Luigi Palma di Cesnola
|died= |placeofbirth= Rivarolo Canavese, Italy |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Luigi Palma di Cesnola as depicted in Deeds of Valor |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= brigadier-general |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= Medal of Honor |laterwork= }} Luigi Palma di Cesnola (July 29, 1832 – November 20, 1904), an Italian-American soldier and amateur archaeologist, was born in Rivarolo Canavese, near Turin. He received the Medal of Honor for his actions during the American Civil War. Biography Having served in the Austrian and Crimean Wars, in 1860 he went to New York, where he taught Italian and French and founded a military school for officers. He took part in the American Civil War as colonel of a cavalry regiment, serving under the name Louis P. di Cesnola. At the Battle of Aldie (June 1863), Colonel di Cesnola was wounded and taken prisoner. He received a Medal of Honor for his efforts during the battle. He was released from Libby Prison early in 1864, served in the Wilderness and Petersburg campaigns (1864–65) as a brigadier of cavalry, and at the close of the war was breveted brigadier-general. He was then appointed United States consul at Larnaca in Cyprus (1865–1877). During his stay on Cyprus he carried out excavations (especially around the archaeological site of Kourion), which resulted in the discovery of a large number of antiquities. The collection was purchased by the newly expanded Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, and Cesnola became the first director in 1879. Doubt having been thrown by the art critic Clarence Cook,"Clarence Cook Dead", The New York Times, June 3, 1900 and by Gaston L. Feuardent,"Gaston L. Feuardent," The New York Times, June 13, 1893 in an article in the New York Herald (August 1880), upon the genuineness of his restorations, the matter was referred to a special committee, which pronounced in his favor. In Cyprus however, his actions are still considered to tantamount to looting. He is the author of Cyprus, its ancient Cities, Tombs and Temples (1877), a travel book of considerable service to the practical antiquary; and of a Descriptive Atlas of the Cesnola Collection of Cypriote Antiquities (3 volumes, 1884–1886). He died in New York and was interred at Kensico Cemetery in Valhalla, NY. He was a member of several learned societies in Europe and America. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Colonel, 4th New York Cavalry. Place and date: At Aldie, Va., June 17, 1863. Entered service at: New York, N.Y. Born: June 29, 1832, Rivarola, Piedmont, Italy. Date of issue: Unknown. Citation: Was present, in arrest, when, seeing his regiment fall back, he rallied his men, accompanied them, without arms, in a second charge, and in recognition of his gallantry was released from arrest. He continued in the action at the head of his regiment until he was desperately wounded and taken prisoner. See also *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F *List of Italian American Medal of Honor recipients References * External links * Category:1832 births Category:1904 deaths Category:Italian immigrants to the United States Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:American Civil War prisoners of war Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:American archaeologists Category:People associated with the Metropolitan Museum of Art Category:Foreign born Medal of Honor recipients de:Luigi Palma di Cesnola fr:Luigi Palma di Cesnola it:Luigi Palma di Cesnola ru:Пальма ди Чеснола, Луиджи